Many new components are being developed for use with aircraft. Some of these components may operate based on electrical energy. The electrical energy may be generated by a generator that converts mechanical power from an engine of the aircraft into electrical energy. The amplitude of the electrical energy required for some of these components may be relatively large. In that regard, it may be undesirable for the total electrical energy to be provided by the generator. This is because generation of the requisite electrical energy may undesirably affect performance of the engine.